harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Theodore Nott
Theodore Nott was a Slytherin student in the same year as Harry Potter at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Biography Early life Theodore Nott was born to an elderly wizard, Mr. Nott, and his wife. After the death of his mother, Theodore was raised by his father, who was a Death Eater. Hogwarts Theodore started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1, 1991 and was sorted into Slytherin. During a Care of Magical Creatures lesson in his fifth year, he was one of only three students present who could see Thestrals, suggesting that he may have witnessed his mother's death firsthand.Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 21F.A.Q. question on J.K. Rowling Official Site He found the creatures rather distateful as he watched one eating. Hermione Granger pointed out Theodore's name to Harry Potter for the first time in 1996, when Theodore was gathered in the school library with fellow Slytherins Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Draco Malfoy. All four boys had fathers who had been recently outted by Harry as Death Eaters in an article published in The Quibbler. Theodore was the only member of the group whose reaction to seeing Harry was not specifically noted as being either negative or threatening (it wasn't mentioned at all).Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 26 While on the Hogwarts Express in 1996, Horace Slughorn waylaid Blaise Zabini and inquired after Theodore's father. Blaise replied that Mr. Nott was a Death Eater imprisoned in Azkaban for breaking into the Department of Mysteries the previous June. Slughorn, not wanting any association with Death Eaters, was not pleased and thus invited Blaise, not Theodore, to join the Slug Club.Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 7 Theodore was one of four Slytherin students who progressed to the N.E.W.T. level in Potions. During his first lesson with Professor Slughorn, he sat next to Draco, and they both sniggered when Hermione revealed that she was a Muggle-born.Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 9 Physical description Theodore is "weedy" and "stringy," indicating that he is tall, thin, and perhaps weakly built. He was also considered to be "rabbity" in appearance by some. Personality and traits Theodore is a clever, solitary boy who has never felt compelled to join "gangs," such as the one headed by Draco. Behind the scenes A subplot that Rowling eventually cut from the series storyline was to have featured Theodore and Draco Malfoy talking in the garden of Malfoy Manor, which would have been one of the few times that Draco would be seen conversing with someone he regarded as an equal, as Rowling said that Theodore was just as pure-blooded as him (and even somewhat cleverer). Rowling stated that she liked the scene so much that she tried to use it twice: first in Chamber of Secrets and second in Goblet of Fire. Appearances * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * "Quidditch Through the Ages" (one of the students to have checked it out of the Hogwarts library) Notes and references Nott, Theodore Nott, Theodore Nott, Theodore Nott, Theodore Category:Nott family] Nott, Theodore Nott, Theodore Nott, Theodore Nott, Theodore Nott, Theodore